Winx Club Stella & Brandon: It's You
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: Based on the first story I've ever read on fan fiction. Stella, Brandon, and Bloom were friends since six. But at the age of thirteen, Brandon had to leave because of a divorce. Will they ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Stella & Brandon: It's You**

**Summary: Based on the first story I've ever read on fan fiction. Stella, Brandon, and Bloom were friends since six. But at the age of thirteen, Brandon had to leave because of a divorce. Will they ever see each other again?**

**A/N – This will be the final story I will work on fan fiction, because of some busy and personal things going on. I hope you guys will enjoy this first story I've ever read. First of all, this story was made by someone, I forgot who and the title. Also, I think **_**TheSophmore **_**also had made a story like this, but it was a little different. The only difference in this story from the original version was the title, characters, and it tells more about how was Stella and Bloom doing after Brandon left. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this story.**

**Characters:**

**Stella: **_the main character, she had met Bloom and Brandon when she was only the age of six. Since Brandon left, she felt empty, but Bloom was always there for her. At the age of sixteen, she had become a famous fashion model. _

**Brandon: **_another main character, a brother of Bloom, and met Stella when he was only eight. Brandon had to leave the town because of his parents got into a huge fight. Therefore, he had to leave with his father. _

**Bloom: **_a minor-main-ish character, a sister of Brandon, and Stella's best friend. When Brandon left, Bloom and Stella was very depressed. At the age of sixteen, she became a famous author. _

**Sky: **_Bloom's closet friend who is a boy, also Brandon's old buddy. _

**Flora: **_a friend of Bloom and Stella, and she is also Bloom's roommate. _

**Musa: **_Stella's coworker, a music manager, and Bloom and Flora's roommate. _

**Layla: **_Bloom's coworker, and another close friend of the group. _

**Tecna: **_Stella's organizer/manager. She is a close friend of Bloom, Flora, and Musa, but lives by herself. _

**Riven:** _he is Brandon's new friend after he left. _

**Timmy: **_Tecna's coworker, and a clever boy. _

**Helia: **_a neighbor of the roommates. _

**Nabu: **_Helia's buddy, also a roommate of Helia. _

**Radius & Luna: **_they will not appear a lot, but Stella's parents. They will get divorced, also._

**Zayn: **_Stella's photographer and her co-worker. He works for Tecna, her manager. __  
_

**Marley: **_Stella's stylist, but he won't appear in the story that much. __  
_

**Well, there's the characters, here comes with the first chapter. It's not much, but I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: **_**Back Then**_

A young child—of the name of Stella, was sitting down on a seesaw by herself. Her parents were fighting once again, and she was sick of it. She left, even though her parents hadn't noticed it. She was sitting alone, while she saw other kids laughing and playing without her. She pouts, and then a group of children came.

"What's wrong, nerdy girl?" the biggest one asked. "Don't have any friends?"

"I do have friends!" she snapped back. "It's just that…"

"It's just what? They don't have time for you?" he replies. He and his friends started laughing and pointing at her. Stella was a nerd. She wore big ugly goofy looking glasses. Her hair was down and she was wearing a blue headband.

"No…" Stella says, but was too upset to continue. Stella cried, and the others were laughing at her. But then, a young boy came in front of them, while a young girl went to comfort Stella.

"Hey, why won't you back off from her?" he said. Stella looked up and saw a girl with long red hair and crystal blue eyes comforting her. She also saw a tall brunet boy.

"Since when did you want to come and help this little goofy girl?" another friend of the group shouted.

"She's alone—and I don't like seeing people alone, you got that? Now, leave and don't ever bother anyone else!" he snapped back.

"Or else, what?" the leader asked.

"Or else, you won't ever see this park ever again."

The others stepped back, and went back playing on the pirate ship. The brunet boy went to Stella, while the red head was comforting her still. "Hey, those jerks left. Without us, what would you do?"

Stella looked up and saw him. She saw those chocolate brown eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Brandon—and this is my little sister, Bloom. I'm seven, and she's six. How old are you missy?" Brandon asked. Stella sniffed.

"I'm six too! I'm Stella—and do you want to play?" Stella asked. Bloom giggled and nodded.

"Yes! Come on; let's see who's heavier! Is it Brandon, or Stella and I?" Bloom said with joy in her voice. Stella smiled, and Bloom sat behind Stella while Brandon went on the other side. Once he sat down, Stella and Bloom were on the ground.

"Hey, Bloom, try to get off and let me see who's heavier—Brandon or I," Stella said with a sneaky voice. Bloom laughed and got off. Stella was high in the sky, and Brandon was low to the ground.

All of them enjoyed having a fun time and all, and they became closer friends. Each year, they would always meet at the same park and whenever Bloom or Stella is alone, Brandon would be always there to scare those jerks away. Stella lived near the beach, and they would always go on the dark and stare at the stars. When Stella and Bloom were twelve, Brandon was thirteen. They went to the dock, and Bloom and Brandon seemed depressed. Stella noticed, and she started a conversation.

"Hey, is there anything wrong? Because if there is, I'm here to make sure that thing is gone! Now, tell me!" Stella said with joy.

"Stella, it's serious. Don't take everything as a joke," Brandon snaps. Stella's smile disappeared. She then sat back.

"Brandon—doesn't be like that to Stella! She was just wondering what happen, and now you're going to be rude to her?" Bloom snaps.

"This is what cause the problem, Bloom!" Brandon shouted. "I'm going to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Stella asked curiously.

"My father and I are leaving. Bloom's mom is having a fight with my mom, so they're getting divorced. Since I'm the closet one to my dad, I have to leave and go somewhere else with him. Bloom is still staying here, though. I don't want to leave—but my dad is forcing me too. I'm sorry Stella, and I have to leave right now, my dad is here."

"What? When are you coming back? You know you can't leave Bloom and I here! We were best friends seven years ago!" Stella cried. Brandon stood up, also Bloom. He hugged the two of them.

"Both of you—are my sisters. I have to leave, no matter what. I know leaving is hard, but I have to. But won't worry, Sky promised that'll he'll make sure that everything will be alright, you got that right?" Brandon says. He broke the hug and Brandon's father was there.

"Brandon, come now! Plane is leaving in thirty minutes!" his father shouted. Brandon nodded at him, and he turned his head to look at Stella and Bloom.

"I don't know when I'm coming back. But I'll promise that I'll do anything just to come back," Brandon says sadly. "Goodbye."

But before Brandon could make another step, Stella hugged him from the back. Brandon smiled, and hugs him back. A tear was caught by Brandon in Stella's face. "I was going to give you this, on our friendship anniversary; this is a necklace, with our favorite colors in it. Don't forget, no matter, what, I won't forget about you."

Stella then places a necklace of a star in Brandon's hand. It had three colors; green, blue, and orange. Bloom came along, and Stella gave the necklace in the hand. In each necklace, it had their names on it.

"It's beautiful, Stella. I promise that one day, we'll see each other again," Brandon says. Bloom then hugs his sister, and a honk appeared.

"We don't have all day!" his dad complained. Brandon then waved, and he went to the car. When they were about to leave, Brandon waved, and the rest of them waved. Bloom cried, and Stella hugged her to comfort her.

"It's okay Bloom," Stella whispers. "We'll see him again."

**There goes the first chapter, pretty short, but that's how the story is. I hope you enjoy, next chapter is going to be up by at least next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: _A Usual_** _**Day**_

_"Now this is a free pose!_ Pick any pose you want it to be!" Stella's photographer, Zayn, said. Stella was in her model place, trying out her new outfits she created for her magazine. Stella is both a fashion designer and a model. Stella smiled, and did a pose with her hands on her hips. "Now, put your leg up in the air. You just had a leg treatment, and show them!" Stella nodded, and she put her left leg in the air. She wore sunglasses, and had a cheeky grin on her face. Zayn took a quick shoot of the pose.

"What time am I out again? And how long was I in here?" Stella asked with a new different pose. Zayn looked at his watch. "It's currently twelve right now, and you're out for your lunch break in fifteen minutes. You were here since eight, so let's say for four hours. Tecna is coming here after you returned from your lunch break." Stella nods. "Now, that autumn cherry dress would look cool for spring time, since it was your idea for you to try autumn colors in the spring."

"I think it'd be a good match," Stella says, agreeing with Zayn's statement. Zayn was like an ordinary boy, except he was more girly and a little immature. But at his job times, he acts more serious and mature, because he doesn't want to get fired. He has fiery red hair, with black bangs. Bangs covered his forehead, and he had green eyes. He was also known as _freckle __face _because of how Stella would always tease him.

After a few poses, it was finally Stella's lunch break. She waved goodbye to Zayn, and walked into the busy streets of Gardenia. It was like any usual day, sunny days, birds singing, children laughing and playing, and couples on the street hand to hand. Stella didn't care not having a boyfriend, because she would rather be single and see couples kissing. Many boys had confessed to her, but she rejected to them. There was not anyone who was right for her, just yet. As Stella was walking on the streets in her high heels, she accidentally tripped. But before she could felt the pain, something strong was holding onto her. Stella's eyes opened, and saw a tough figure holding onto her. Stella looked up, and saw a man who was unfamiliar to her. But Stella had to say thank you, even though she didn't know this person.

"Thank you, sorry, it was just these heels were acting pretty lazy on me today," she says while adjusting her blouse.

"Hey, aren't you that fashion model, Stella Solaria?" he asked. Stella looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, why are you asking something like that all of a sudden?" Stella asked.

"I've seen you on TV and magazines. Where's your limo or something, since you're a model?" he asked. Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"There's a music bar near my place, and it only takes me a few minutes to go there. It's not that far," she says while continuing to walk away. But the boy ran up to her before she could officially leave.

"Before you go, and you give me an autograph for my friend? He's such a fan of you, and he wants your autograph. Man I'm lucky that I bumpd to the right person," he says. Stella giggled and nodded. She took out a black pen from her purse.

"Can it be on paper? Do I have to sign anything on it?" Stella asked. He nodded. He took out a magazine from his pocket. He handed it to her. There was a picture of Stella from her best selling magazine. "Any signatures or anything?"

"_From Stella,_" he says. Stella nods and wrote what he said, and wrote her signature.

"Does he have a name?" Stella asked.

"He doesn't want his name to be on his magazine. Thanks," he says. He took the magazine away, and began to walk away. Stella gave him a quick glare, and went back walking. Stella reached to the Frutti Music Bar, and saw all of her friends there. She smiled, and called everyone's names.

* * *

The boy from earlier went back home, and laid on his bed. His friend came outside from the shower room, with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel on his shoulder. "Hey, you're exhausted already? I thought you just did a quick walk."

"I did, but then I got lost, and these kids were asking me for ice cream money, then, you're idol came along, and nearly tripped. Luckily, I caught her and she signed your magazine. I brought it along with me in case I was bored in the bus or anything. Here you go," he says. He threw the magazine on the table. His friend quickly went there, and read it.

"Where'd you found her?" he asked. "Shop? Stage? Where?"

"Dude, relax. I was on my way back to this hotel, then she tripped from her heels or whatever. It was near that bar _Frutti Music Bar_," he replies. He nodded, and grabbed his clothes from his luggage.

"Thanks, maybe we can go there, and maybe I could meet here in person." He says. He then went back to the bathroom.

* * *

The girls were at the Frutti Music Bar, listening to music and just having a conversation. A waitress gave them their drinks, and they soon talked. The music was great, but Bloom was still depressed. Layla noticed this, and she decided to talk to her. "Bloom, is there anything wrong? You've been acting like this since we got to work."

"Well...tomorrow is the day that my book will finally get published, and there'll be a special things and all, but something is missing...Brandon. He said he'd always be here for me, but he missed my middle school graduation. I thought he'd always—"

"Bloom, are you busy tonight?" Stella asked. She nods. "Do you want to go at the dock and just stare at the stars? It's been forever since the both of us we there for a long time. And make sure, the girls are also coming! Bring your swimsuits!" Stella said with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, but we might leave early because of Bloom's special thing tomorrow, so yeah. Anyways, Musa, Layla, and I will see you later at the dock. Tecna said that she's on her way to the company right now," Flora says. Stella nods.

"I'll see you guys later, probably Zayn is going to get mad at me, ciao!" Stella says. The others waved goodbye to her, and a limo was waiting outside for Stella. She waved goodbye once again, and she took off. On the way, Stella was thinking about Brandon.

How was he doing? Is he alright? Where is he? How's his father? And most importantly, _does he have a girlfriend_? Those questions flooded Stella's mind, and she thought about the answers for a while. Maybe he was doing great. But is he doing great? Is he injured? Maybe he is alright. But he might not be—he might have done something dangerous. Maybe he's somewhere far away, not coming back. His father may be alright, or he's old or so, since it passed six years already. Does he have a girlfriend? Maybe...maybe not...maybe...maybe not. Stella didn't know. He may looks cute, so maybe he has a girlfriend. Stella wondered about those questions on the way. But someone made Stella stopped thinking.

"Hey, Stella!" a familiar voice says. She quickly shook her head.

"Huh?" Stella says.

"You need to go put on this dress that Taylor Swift is wearing, there's going to be a dress wars and I want you to win! Now, Marley is going to put on your make up, but if you want to do it by yourself, just tell him and he'll tell me right away. You only have thirty minutes left so go hurry up!" Tecna says. Stella quickly nodded and she went inside the company. Tecna then looked down at her clipboard, and checked off _Stella returns_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, thanks for reviewing, here's a chapter coming on your way. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: _It's_**_ **You**_

Two boys arrived at the Frutti Music Bar, and the business was looking slow. There was a waitress, cleaning tables. One of the boys went up to her. She looked up, and noticed him and her friend.

"Welcome to the Frutti Music Bar. Please take a seat and I'll be getting ready to prepare your order," she says while smiling. The boy shook his head.

"We weren't here for a drink—" One of the boys says, but got interrupted by his friend.

"Do you take to goes?" He asked. "I've been thirsty!"

"Of course, we take to goes. Would a glass of water help or you want a smoothie?" she asked. "And sir, what were you going to say?"

"Can I get a banana strawberry smoothie?" his friend asked. But before she could answer, his friend stopped her.

"Was Stella Solaria here earlier?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Of course, she comes here everyday during her lunch break." She says.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Probably at work, but I heard she's going to dock at night." She replies. He quickly nods. "And sir, please wait for five minutes, you order will be ready."

"We don't have time for that. Thanks!" he says. He grabbed his friend's arm, and they escaped the Frutti Music Bar, leaving the waitress confused.

_They're sure such big fans of Stella Solaria. _She thought. _I wonder what they're going to tell him. A fan autograph? A visit? What? I still wonder what they're up to..._

* * *

After Stella was done with her clothing, she went out, and saw Zayn chatting with Tecna. Her co-worker, Timmy, was coming along with a basket of pastries. Tecna smiled, and went up to Stella. She smiled and admired how she looked like.

"Wow Stella, you look absolutely gorgeous. I bet you'll look as good as Taylor Swift," Tecna says. Stella smiled. She was wearing a white strap dress up to her knees, a blue tear drop necklace, white flats, and a headband. Stella's hair was curled, while she was wearing a light layer of make up, prepared by Marley.

"Thanks Tecna, you should say that to Marley, after all of the effort he's been through," Stella says quietly.

"What's wrong Stell? I know what can bring up the mood! Tonight, we're going to the Red Carpet and show off a new outfit that you've prepared! Also, next week, we're going to Disneyland and you have to be Sleeping Beauty at the parade." Tecna says.

"What?" Stella says. "But I'm going at the dock tonight with Bloom and the girls!" Stella complains. "And I can't do a rain check on them!"

"You should tell that. Besides, I think they're fine with that. Besides, if you don't go, your whole reputation with this thing might go hit zero. I've been planning these things for you, but hey, maybe you should actually appreciate me once in a while!" Tecna says. Stella pouts, while she goes to the white background.

"Sorry Stell, but I'll try to do a rain check for you o that Red Carpet event. Don't worry, you have me to help you with anything!" Tecna says. Stella softly smiles.

"Smile for me, Stella!" Zayn says. Stella could't help but to smile since this is her job. She does a few poses. After an hour, Stella changes her outfit for another cover.

Stella goes to her room, and looks at herself in the mirror. She removes all of her accessories off, and sees her inner self. She remembers the past, the past with Brandon and Bloom, with her parents, school, and her exploring the world. She's eighteen, going to be nineteen in a while. She kept on thinking about Brandon. When is she going to see her? _Never. _How will they see each other? _I don't think that's going to happen. _And last of all, will they still be friends? _No. _

After a while, she noticed something on her desk. She probably didn't noticed this because of all of the magazines of herself and the accessories covering it. It was a letter from her mother. She quickly opened it, and it was a piece of white paper of elegant writing.

_Dear Stella, _

_Hello Stella, this is your mother, and I hadn't been in touch with you for a while. How are you? Good? Alright? We've been pretty distant since after the divorce, and you being a famous model and designer. Your father and I had finally spoke to each other in years, and, we are planning to visit you tomorrow. I hope you could get a day off so you could spend some time with your parents. If not, well, it's alright. We could hang out with Bloom or someone or get a tour of Gardenia. There might be a good chance of your father and I getting back together once again. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

Stella couldn't believe what she had read. Her parents getting back? _No way. It was a huge terrible fight. _But it could happen! Stella hadn't seen her parents after high school, since they trust Stella to be alone and all. Stella hadn't been in the dock in a little while, and tonight is her chance. But that Red Carpet was in her way. Plus, she could go to Disneyland with her friends and family! Stella was happy, and she couldn't wait for more excitement to come. Stella quickly changed her outfit, and shre went out to see Zayn, Tecna, and Timmy.

"You forgot to put on some accessories and make up darling?" Zayn asked. Stella completely forgot.

"Oh, sorry. Something came up and I was too distracted to put it on." Stella says, going to the white background.

"Really? What came up Missy?" Tecna asked.

"I've got a letter from my mom, and she said she's coming tomorrow—with my dad! Plus, she could go back with my dad! I can't wait, and can I get a week off? Like since today is Sunday, can I get the whole week off? Please Tecna?" Stella asked with puppy eyes.

"But—tons of celebs are attending! I asked if you could miss it, and they said they were fine with it as long as you play as Sleeping Beauty next week. Well...it's your choice. Go attend, or not?" Tecna asked.

"Not! I want to be a little free from Show-Biz in a while! After this photo shoot, I'm going home then to the dock!" Stella says. She then took some poses, while the rest laugh.

"Smile!"

* * *

After a ride home, Stella was in her apartment room. This was her room since the beginning of her career. There was a bathroom in her bedroom, and the kitchen and the living room was right outside of it. Stella lives alone, and plus, this is an apartment full of young adults starting their life. Stella headed to her bedroom. She had a double bed, just for self, which was covered with pillows and blankets. A maid comes here every morning while Stella's on work to fix her place. Stella throws her bag at her studying table, and lies down on her bed. Stella gets out her phone, and she got some texts from a couple trusted fans, who she gave her number to, Bloom, Musa, and Flora. Bloom said, _hey_, which was in the morning. Flora asked _where are you_, while she was at work. Stella responded with a _home _text. Musa asked, _you coming to the mall with us girls? _But Stella said _nah, we'll see each other in the dock. _Stella ignored the fan texts and headed for a quick nap.

After the nap, Stella went to the kitchen and searched through the cabinet. Stella saw her favorite chips brand, and got it out. She turned on the TV, and watched her drama. Her home number rang while the credits rolled, and she got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Stella asked.

"It's Bloom. Where are you?" Bloom asked.

"Flora asked, and I told here where I am. I'm at home by the way, where are you?" Stella asked.

"Us girls were going to head to the place where you are. Flora doesn't check her phone daily, and you now that." Bloom says. Stella remembers. She doesn't check that often, and what was the point to respond. "You've also ignored my text!"

"It was a hey! And hey, I knew you would call. Anyways, how long do I have to wait for you guys to come here?" Stella asked.

"In three minutes. We've bought bathing suits, and we know that you have a collection of bathing suits. Now, it's currently five, and we're going once we go there. Find some picnic food and we should be ready by the time we go there!" Bloom says.

"But I hadn't changed! And you just told me that now," Stella complains.

"We'll be waiting outside. Hurry up and go!" Bloom says. After that, the call ended. Stella quickly hurried to her bathroom, and took a shower. After that, she heads to her closet to find a perfect bathing suit. She then sees a one piece swimming suit that was green on the top and purple at the bottom. It was going to show the stomach, but it was tied at the back. Later on, puts on softening sun screen lotion. She puts on a summer dress, with some matching flip flops. She gets her bag, and prepares orange shorts with a sunny tank top. Not to forget, she gets a hat with sunglasses, and quickly hurries out of her room. She grabs the picnic basket, and left her place.

* * *

"Do you think she'd actually get the food?" Layla asked. "I mean, we spent a long time shopping, especially without Stella! I didn't even ate since Musa took a long time at the music shop, trying all of the instruments!"

"Hey, it was new! Besides, that's the first time I've been in there!" Musa complains.

"I'm sure of it," Flora says softly. "She's a grown up."

"Flora's right. We should always trust—" Bloom says, but got paused by a huge shout.

"Hey!" Stella shouts. Everyone turns around and saw Stella running. "I've got the food!" They all laughed. "Hey, you're using Flora's pink open car? I love this car! But where am I going to sit?"

"Squeeze in the back, Miss Sunny," Musa says. She nods, and sits in the back with Layla and Musa.

"All set?" Flora says with a huge grin on her face.

"All set!" they shouted with excitement.

* * *

Flora parked the car at the side, and everyone left the car and to the shore. Musa began splashing water to Stella, while Layla swam into the water. Bloom and Flora quickly joined them, and they began swimming. It was so long that they had fun like this in a while. Stella removed her sun dress, and she began to swim with her friends. Stella and Flora began to sit on the shore, while Musa and Bloom were still on the water. They waved to each other.

"Hey, where's Layla?" Flora suddenly asked. Stella shrugged her shoulders and she noticed something in the water.

"Bloom and Musa, look behind you!" Stella shouted. They turned around, and they saw a shark's fin. They suddenly screamed and began to escape the water, but the shark revealed itself. It was Layla. Everyone laughed while Musa and Bloom turned around. They quickly stomped their way to Layla, and began banging the head.

After a while, Stella and Flora set up a volleyball court. Luckily, Layla brought a volleyball. It was two on two, while Musa was just there to watch. Stella was with Bloom, while Flora was with Layla. Stella then smiled, and Layla wined at her. She served the ball, and everyone began to play. The volleyball then was going straight at Layla, so she hits it. When it went on Bloom's side, she misses it and Flora and Layla quickly cheered.

When it was seven, Flora, Layla, and Musa had to go. Bloom wanted to stay with Stella though. "Well, we have to go home and all. We'll see you tomorrow at Bloom's special announcement!" Musa says with a wave. They were in Flora's car.

"We'll see you tomorrow! I hope you have fun! Bye!" Stella says with a grin on her face. They all waved, and the car left. Bloom and Stella changed inside Stella's old home. Both of them were on the dock, lying down and starring at the stars. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" Stella asked.

"Not really," Bloom replies.

"How come? You should be excited because I've read your book, and it's amazing! It's going to be a big hit, and you know that!" Stella says.

"Thanks Stella. But you should know why. Brandon. He isn't going to come, especially I've been wasting my time worrying about him," Bloom says.

"You shouldn't have say that! He's your older brother, and he's going to come. I know that, so don't worry!" Stella says with a smile. She got up and hugged Bloom.

"Thanks once again Stella, you exactly know how to cheer me up," Bloom says with a smile.

"Who says I'm not going to be there for my sister?" a familiar voice says. Stella and Bloom quickly got up, and they saw a boy—a boy they hadn't seen in years.

"Brandon...it's you!" Bloom shouts with joy. She runs to her brother, and hugs him. Stella just stood there. She was full of amazement.

* * *

**A/N - This story won't be really based on the first story I've ever read. The only thing it has in similarity is the Brandon coming back, Bloom, Brandon, and Stella being best friends, and a future chapter coming on later on. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you love it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: _The Last Years _**

**A/N: I've been studying for way too long now, and I thought I should take a break from studying. I awarded myself for updating this story, since I hadn't updated this story in more than one week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's going to be short because of my time limit. Also, please read my other story _To Love Another_. **

**Chapter 4: _The Last Years _**

_"Brandon…it's you!" _Bloom shouted. She hugged her brother, which she hadn't seen in years. Stella stood up, and looked at the brother and sister. She was very happy—because her best friend was happy, and she gets to see a friend she hadn't seen in years once again. Bloom breaks the hug and they stare at Stella.

"Is that…" Brandon says, but he was too surprised to continue. Instead, Bloom had decided to continue for him.

"Yes, it's Stella!" Bloom says with excitement. Brandon quickly left Bloom, and there was a huge grin on her face. Brandon walked slowly towards to Stella, each step getting closer and closer. Brandon sees Stella; they weren't less than an inch away from each other.

"Stella…is that you?" Brandon says, looking at her honey golden hazel eyes. Stella smiled.

"No…it's not me. Are you…some hunky man I've hadn't seen in years?" Stella teased. Brandon laughed and hugged Stella. He quickly spun him around while Stella begged him to stop. "Hey! You kept on doing that to Bloom and I when we were young! Stop doing that!"

Bloom and Brandon laughed and giggled. They loved it how Stella kept on whining whenever they do something she doesn't want anyone to do. Brandon laughed and placed her on the ground, while Bloom went to them. Bloom hugged Brandon, while Stella joined the hug.

"You know what I still have?" Brandon says. He removed a necklace inside his shirt. "This." It was that same necklace that was given to Brandon and Bloom years ago. "This necklace kept on telling me not to forget about the memories we had."

"I have it too." Bloom says. She gets it from her bag. "I always bring it with me where ever I go."

Stella smiled and she had that same necklace too. She then looked at the both of them. "It's been in a while. How'd you get here? How was everything? Let's sit at the dock and discuss about it!"

Everyone nodded and they sat at the dock. Bloom first asked on how he was doing when he arrived to the new place he was at. There were a few long stories and all. Stella then asked if he attended a new school, and yes, he did. He joined Red Fountain, made a new friend, and became a popular boy. Bloom wanted to tease somebody.

"So…Brandon, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked while placing her shoulder around Stella. Stella gave an uncomfortable smile. Brandon hadn't noticed Stella's smile, but he did noticed Bloom's question.

"So you're asking about a girlfriend…are you serious? I'm not ready for dating, even though I'm twenty. So, are you dating anybody? Bloom? Stella?" Brandon asked. Bloom blushed and shook her head.

"No…I have to deal with school first, then I can't anybody. Hey Stell, you hadn't talked about any guy you like. We've talked about some guys we like with the girls, what about you? Don't you like anyone? I think boys have crushes on you." Bloom says. Stella shook her head and got up.

"I'm sorry—but I think right now is the time for me to leave. Since you have a special thing tomorrow, maybe I should go. Anyways, hey, Brandon, maybe the girls and you can hang out here tomorrow and swim. I'll see you later." Stella says while getting up. She starts to leave, but Brandon grabs her arm and pulled her down.

"Where are you going? We just asked you a question and you started to leave? Now, don't tell me you don't have a crush," Brandon says. Stella shook her head.

"Let me go, we aren't playing a game! And Bloom, look what time is it. Nine! You should be getting ready for your beauty sleep. Now, my parents are coming and I need to get my own beauty sleep. So, I'll see you later. Brandon, don't you have a place to stay at?" Stella asked.

"Stella—what's the problem? We're only asking you questions. You could have just told us that you don't want to tell. Besides, we're already eighteen and all and we won't tease you that much," Bloom snaps back.

Brandon decided to change the topic before a talk can turn into a huge argument.

"Um…Stella…I'm staying in a hotel with a friend of mine. Bloom, please calm down. I only came here to check on you guys…and…and I don't want something else to happen wrong. Now, please—"

"I'm going now." Stella says sharply. "See you tomorrow." She then gets her arm back, and went into the lighthouse. The lighthouse was her old home, where hopes and dreams were created, where her parents lived, where Stella spent her childhood, and where Bloom and Brandon would play with her all the time.

Stella quickly reaches her room, and lay down on the bed. A maid had been here the whole week to fix the place because Stella was planning to come back here again. Stella quickly got up, and changed her outfit. She was now wearing her pajamas, and looked out the window. Bloom was gone, but Brandon was still there.

His head was in his knees, and he just looked down. He suddenly looked up, and stared at the moon. Brandon quickly got something from his pocket, and there was a little box in it. Brandon opened it, and it was a golden necklace with a peridot in the middle.

"Will she ever feel the same? I came back here just to visit her. But I don't know if she's going to love me back…" Brandon says.

_Could it be Stella? Or is it someone_ else?

**A/N: Similarities from this chapter to original chapter: this chapter had the part where Brandon sees Stella and Bloom again. Differences: Brandon talking about if this girl loves her, or if she doesn't. This story is changed a lot, and yeah. If you had already read this story it's probably from _TheSophomore_. **


End file.
